


Lord of Flea Bottom

by DarthChocolate



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: The story of how Daemon Targaryen met Mysaria, his work as Commander of the City Watch, and how Mysaria attain the title of "White Worm"
Kudos: 4





	Lord of Flea Bottom

A hook is worthless to a fisherman without bait. The “White Worm” proved to the greatest bait in the history of King’s Landing. Before the Dance of the Dragons, the Ruby Heart was an upscale brothel in Silk Street. Daemon Targaryen’s men took him there to celebrate his appointment as Master of Laws.

All the women in brothel were pretty. Daemon’s nagging wife disillusioned him from paying attention to most of them. One young woman stood out as graceful and desirous. She wasn’t a whore. His men attempted to persuade her in his behalf. “He’s a prince. His brother is king.”

“He may sit on the Iron Throne,” Mysaria scoffed. “It doesn’t mean that he rules over King’s Landing. The Three Points run this city.” She blatantly refused.

Her beauty and her words lingered in his mind. Daemon heard the name the Three Points again during a merchant’s trial. The man claimed that he couldn’t afford the king’s tax because the Three Points took a third of his goods. Daemon wanted to investigate the matter further.

Lord Hightower advised against it. “Those are utterances of a drunkard.” Lord Hightower mocked, “only a fool would believe such nonsense.”

Behind his aloof eyes, Daemon noticed a hint of fear in the old man. There were rumors spoken in the streets. Lord Trant demanded a third of all ships’ cargo. Lord Blout stole a third of all the crops and baked goods. Lord Greenfield stole a third of the fabric and coins earned by brothels. No one dared to testify against any of them. Daemon soon discovered the reason for people’s silence. He apprehended one of Lord Trant’s guards. He was about to bring charges against Lord Trant, when Lord Hightower interfered. As the Hand of the King, Lord Hightower had the power to overturn the Master of Laws’ ruling especially since the charming snake had the king’s ear. Once Daemon calmed down, he went to find out why Lord Hightower stuck his nose in this matter.

There weren’t many people that Daemon liked or trusted in the Red Keep. Still, those men couldn’t be relied on to investigate. He counseled with a novice maester, who he had met once. He had abandoned becoming a maester to help heal the poor. The healer agreed to assisted Daemon because he had seen firsthand the cruelty of the Three Points. Daemon snuck the man into the Red Keep, so he could examine the Master of Coins’ records.

Daemon impatiently stood next to him. “Well, is there any proof?”

“Yes,” the healer placed the papers down on the desk. “The Three Point clearly gave Lord Hightower money. However, it will do us no good.”

“Why? Will they think that we foraged the information?”

“No, the problem is that’s legal.” Daemon regarded him dumbfound. The healer quickly explained. “Lord Hightower is corrupt and clever. The bribes aren’t given straight to him. They’re given to his projects such roads and refurbishing the chambers of the Hand of King. We may know they’re bribes, but any lord or even merchant can contribute funds. It proves nothing. I’m sorry, my prince.”

“Don’t be,” Daemon was not deterred. “You confirmed it’s about the money. That’s where we attack next.” He raided the Three Points storehouses. The contents were taken into the courts as evidence of theft, unless they could prove ownership of farmlands, merchant ships or a record of gifts. Daemon had their backs against the wall.

The cowards ran to Lord Hightower for aid, who in turn rushed to the king. The charges were drop, and Daemon was removed as Master of Laws. The Three Points returned to ruling King’s Landing. Traitors like merchants or guards, who mentioned their names to the courts were fed to shadowcats. People who refused to pay the Three Points had their fingers, legs or arms broken. Those men that couldn’t pay had their wives or children raped in front of them. The king and the Hand of the King might have turned a blind eye to the people’s suffering. Daemon wasn’t nor was he a coward.

His new situation made it difficult. Since there was no reason to remove him as Master of Laws, it was concealed by changing positions. Daemon had been appointed as Commander of the City Watch. The position usually went to minor lords. It was unthinkable post for a prince, which is probably the reason for Lord Hightower’s choice. He couldn’t count on his brother, the king for aid. His brother denied Daemon his birthright. It would have been kinder if Daemon had been disowned and exiled. The situation was made crueler by the fact that the king had no heir. Daemon had rose his sword and an army to ensure his brother’s rulership. His brother repaid his action with the greatest insult.

This time, Daemon would raise an army for his own cause. The City Watch didn’t resemble an army at all. There were two thousand men in the City Watch. Twenty knights could slay them all. Only three men had swords. Two of those swords were made of bronze. The men looked like a mob of angry farmers. Both the City Watch in Oldtown and Lannisport had their men with swords and armor. Lord Hightower had relocated most of the funds for the City Watch to other endeavors. The old weapons were either lost or sold. There hadn’t been a noble as a Commander since the time of the good king. That man was discovered head down in Blackwater Bay after he crossed the Three Points. The City Watch glared at him with distrust. He would have to win them over if he would gain his army.

Daemon departed from them. None of the men from the City watch believed he would ever return. Yet, he arrived with a cart full of swords. He addressed them, “the Kingsguards are admired by all for their fine white cloaks. It’s an easy feat to kept them white, as they prance around the Red Keep. They pretend to be soldiers. Soldier marched through the mud to glory. We trod through the city streets. They openly mock and spit on us. I say that we cut off the smirks of the Three Points. We will have a victory for our city. It won’t be easy. The master-at-arms from Dragonstone is coming to train you in two days. If you persevere,” he revealed a pile of gold cloaks. “I swear, you’ll make a name for yourselves.”

It wasn’t his words that spurred them on as much as what he had done. Daemon spent his own money to pay for their supplies. He even sold his fine silk cloak to fund them. He helped train them to fight with the master-at-arms. With the City Watch molded into warriors, Daemon now moved on to a plan of attack.

He couldn’t bring charges against the Three Points nor investigate them. He was a lackey now. As Lord Hightower had derided him, “a simple guard, who does as he is told.” Since Lord Strong, the new Master of Laws, also got bribes from the Three Points, he couldn’t seek help from the courts. He would have to catch them red-handed in a crime.

For this, he sought unusual assistance. Daemon privately spoke to the women of the Ruby Heart brothel. “How much would you fancy not giving a singular coin to the Three Points?”

“What are you suggesting?”

He leaned towards Mysaria. “Revenge.” She flashed him an evil grin.

She and the brothel owner were told the entire plan in secret. “We need you to invite all three leaders here at this time for a private party. They’ll have the loot from a carriage that we have placed on this route.”

“No, this road,” Mysaria corrected. “If you don’t want the Three Points to suspect. The merchant who sells imported good from Essos to the nobility in Storm’s End will be using this route. They’ll think you’re a part of that.”

Daemon was impressed and agreed to the change. He had been right to choose her. Mysaria successful gathered all the leaders of the Three Points together along with a large portion of their men for a party. There was plenty of Hippocras, Arbor gold and Dornish red for all the men to drink. She put on quite a performance for them that night. It was all free of charge. This made the leaders very happy.

“Marvelous,” Lord Trant cheered after her dance. “What do they call you?”

Mysaria glanced down at her hair, “the White Worm.”

“What an odd name?” the lords chuckled.

She pointed to all the leaders, “You’re all fish.”

“I do wish to gobble you up,” Lord Blout amused.

She pranced seductively to them. “Here come the hooks.”

They stared at her in confusion, until the screaming started. They were surrounded by the City watch. The men outside were already promptly disposed of. It quickly became a one-sided battle. The lords surrendered.

“What should we do with them?” Daemon’s captain asked.

The lords dropped to their knees. “We’ll pay you handsomely.”

“We don’t want pathetic lords’ coins.” Daemon gestured to the new cloaks. “We have all the gold that we need.” He turned to his captain. “Select three guards. Bring them and the stolen loot to the Master of Laws. Kill the rest. As for these petty lords, their justice awaits them.”

The Three Points leaders had terrorized and abused the people of King’s Landing. They didn’t deserve to bribe away their crimes or be silence by Lord Hightower. Daemon knew that would happen if they were given over to the hands of the courts. Instead, they were dragged to the city street for justice. Daemon declared their sentences before a crowd of citizens. “The punishment for stealing is a cut on the nose or chopping off a hand. These men have stolen too much for such a small punishment. Tie him up.” They tied up Lord Greenfield’s arms and legs to rope that were also attached to four horses.

“You can’t do this!” Lord Greenfield protested. “I’m a lord. I demand a trial. It’s my right!”

“Would you like a trial by combat? Don’t expect a trial of seven. For your crimes, It’s a trial seven thousand. What champion would you like summon?” Daemon retorted. “The City Watch of King’s Landing will no longer tolerate men like you, who harm our people. Kill him.” With the leaders’ death, Daemon cemented the reputation of the City Watch and sent a warning to any would be schemer. Crime dropped in the city. All the Three Points stolen goods were retuned to their owners. No longer were their thefts and bandits at every corner. The people looked upon the City Watch with admiration. Commander Daemon had turned the City Watch around. The king and his small council showed their gratitude by banning Daemon from the Red Keep.

He strived to brush aside their insult and concentrate on the safety of his city. His men celebrated their victory with him. “To our Prince of Flea Bottom, long may he rule!” The men rose their cups and cheered.

Daemon lifted an eyebrow to Mysaria. “You told them that?” The small council had given him the title “Lord of Flea Bottom” as an insult. His men regarded it as a banner of honor. Yet, he never told them or anyone, what the council had said. He didn’t know how she could have learned about it. Her grin confirmed his suspicions. “How did you know that?”

She took a sit next to him. “I’m a very good listener.”   
“I could use someone as clever as you.”

“You want me to lure more men into a trap?”

“Probably, I also want you as my ‘Mistress of Whispers.’”

“I knew you desired me as your lover.”

“True,” he laughed. “Though, ‘Mistress of Whispers’ is a position on the king’s Small Council, who is responsible for gathering secrets. A man holds the position now, but a woman held it for the very first time.”

“If you were king, would you appoint me to your council?”

“Of course, anyone can see that you have a talent for it.”

Mysaria held out her hand. “You have yourself a deal.”

“To our glorious partnership,” Daemon kissed her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
